A Little Risk Never Hurt Anyone
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is a rewrite of the end of episode 20, where Walter decided that Paige is worth the risk. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Risk Never Hurt Anyone**

This is a rewrite of the end of episode 20, where Walter decided that Paige is worth the risk. Please rate and review.

**Chapter 1**

After talking to Toby and thinking long and hard about what each of them had said, Walter decided to go and talk to Paige, to tell her the things that had been going through his mind ever since he met her. And so, he left the garage, got into his car and drove to Paige's house, and during the drive he contemplated the exact words he was going to use and carefully imagined each and every possible outcome, hoping that she would accept what he was saying and that she would reciprocate his feelings.

When he got to her building he saw, through the window that she was sitting with Ralph at their dining room table and he smiled, remembering all the times that she had helped him and reliving all of them in that moment. He then walked over to the door and pressed the buzzer for her apartment, moments later he got a reply:

"Hello" came Paige's voice from the other end.

"Hi Paige, it's me"

"Walter, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, can you let me in please?"

"Sure, I'll buzz you in, come on up"

"Thank you"

A couple of minutes later Paige opened the door and let Walter come in, leading him down to the main room, which was open plan and had a kitchen, dining and living space.

"Walter!"

"Hey buddy, what ya doing?"

"I was showing mom my homework, my teacher gave me some college level math problems"

"Those should a walk in the park for you, but if you get stuck you can ask me or go call Sylvester yeah"

"I will"

"Good, now can you go to your room please, I need to talk to your mom?" asked Walter

"Sure"

"Ralph, it's getting late, so go get ready for bed ok?"

"Ok"

When Ralph's bedroom door had closed behind him Paige turned to Walter and asked him "So, what are you doing here?"

"I had a conversation with Toby earlier, and he reiterated something that you have previously told me on multiple occasions"

"And what was that?"

"That sometimes a little risk is worth taking if you want something really bad"

Before she could reply, he stepped closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth, nervous at first, he began to get more into it and the kiss became less hesitant and more romantic. The same went for Paige, while she was shocked at first, she soon settled into it and, at least on her part the kiss felt normal, like they had done it before.

When they had finished, Walter stepped away from her, nervous at what she was going to say about what he had done and before she could say anything, he decided to, "I love you Paige".

Paige, not knowing what to say in response, simply stared at Walter in silence.

"I knew I shouldn't of come, I'm so sorry, I'll go"

"No, wait, the silence wasn't because I didn't know what to say, it was because I was surprised, now come back here".

Paige then kissed Walter back and, afterwards she said to him "I love you too" and he responded by smiling at her, to which she smiled back, happy that she had finally admitted (to herself as well as Walter) what she had been keeping inside of her.

**End of Chapter**

*If you like this story, please review and tell me if you think I should continue, because I'm not sure*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After they had admitted their feelings towards one another, Paige and Walter were at a loss as to how to proceed, in fact they (particularly Walter) felt a little awkward and nervous about the situation they now found themselves in.

"Umm, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to make sure that Ralph is ready for bed"

"I can come with you if you want?"

"Ok"

Paige then led Walter to Ralph's room and knocked on the door before walking inside to find Ralph sat at his desk, working on his math problems.

"Ralph, put the pencil down and get into bed, you need to sleep" said Paige

"But I haven't finished the problem"

"You're mom's right buddy, sleep is important, it helps you to function properly throughout the day as well as contributing to your mental and physical well being".

"Ok"

"Good, have you brushed your teeth?"

"No"

"Then go do that now please"

"Yes mom"

Ralph left the room, leaving Paige and Walter alone in there, the former then shut the curtains and put away any of the toys that were out.

"If you want to come to the garage a little earlier tomorrow, then we'll all be around to help Ralph with his homework if he gets stuck".

"Thanks, I might just do that"

A few minutes later, after putting Ralph to bed, Paige and Walter were sat in the living room on the couch, talking.

"There's a new restaurant, ... and well, I was wondering if ... what I'm trying to say is, will you umm ..."

"Walter, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, will you come?"

"I'd love to, when?"

"Friday night, it's the opening of a new Chinese restaurant on Melrose Avenue, I thought you'd like it"

"It sounds great, what time are you booking the table for?" asked Paige.

"7"

"Cool, so thanks for the offer to help Ralph with his homework"

"You're welcome, he's a great kid, you've done an amazing job with him"

"Thanks, but that's not true is it, I didn't even recognise that he was a genius, I just thought he was challenged"

"Paige, don't beat yourself down, if it wasn't for you, nurturing him, he wouldn't feel as comfortable as he does around other people, he's a nice, polite kid, not all of us were at his age, that's down to you".

"Walter, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Drew really wants us to move to Portland with him, but this is our home and Ralph considers all of you family and given recent events, I don't know what to do, please help"

"Never mind the fact that you have lived here for years and that your job, that pays for Ralph and his specialised needs is here, but if you leave, I'll be sad and my life won't be as good".

"Are you saying you'd miss me?"

"Yes, we all would, you and Ralph, your friends as well as family"

"And there's always Skype and we can visit him whenever or he could come here"

"Exactly, it's not like Ralph's relationship with his father has to suffer, I didn't have a great one with my dad, but Ralph doesn't have to be like that"

"I need to think about all of this, there's a lot to consider"

"There is, anyway, I should be going"

Paige leads Walter back to the front door and opens it, but before Walter leaves he kisses her on the cheek.

"I shall see you tomorrow"

"Bye Walter"

Walter then left the apartment and headed back to the garage, meanwhile Paige was stood on the other side of the door, having just closed it and she smiled, while biting her lower lip before heading to her own bedroom.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
